


LAS EDADES DEL ORGULLO

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que para algunos es pecado, para otros es tremendo orgullo. Johnlock & Mystrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niñez

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el Rally “The game is on!” del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo “John ‘Tres Continentes’ Watson”.  
> Beta: arcee93. Muchas gracias.  
> Pecado: Orgullo  
> Rating: T  
> Couples: Johnlock & Mystrade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que para algunos es pecado, para otros es tremendo orgullo. Johnlock & Mystrade

                                                           

Desde el apoyo a los mineros de 1984, el orgullo de ser libre de amar y festejarlo ocupó las calles. Banderas, motos, carrozas y camiones. Gente por todos lados, gente igual y diferente, con trajes diversos y variados, a veces de la mano y otras por separado. Besos, abrazos, caricias y sonrisas. El arcoíris había caído sobre Londres y no se levantaría nunca. Ni era la intención.

Que la marcha del Orgullo Gay comenzara su recorrido en Baker Street era una señal. Sherlock siempre lo había sabido, al menos, desde que podía hacer memoria.

Era muy pequeño cuando sus padres lo llevaban a “la fiesta de colores”, como le decía él, causando risas en los adultos que no comprendía. Allí conoció a John y no imaginaba lo importante que ese niño sería para él. Incluso le invitó a bailar cuando lo único que quería hacer Watson era volver a su casa y acurrucarse en el sillón con un vaso de leche.

Sherlock dio un paso muy importante ese día. Un paso que, sin saberlo, le salvaría la vida.

Claro que para él todo aquello era sólo eso, una fiesta. Sherlock no sabía nada de reivindicación de derechos, igualdad, marginación, historia... él sólo veía gente divirtiéndose, con unas grandes sonrisas y un aspecto jovial. Y eso le encantaba. Aun con un carácter algo introvertido, era amante de un buen público.

Por eso, cada año se colocaba las ropas de colores más estrambóticos y salía a desfilar. Hasta cuando no podía siquiera mantener la cabeza erguida, acompañaba a la familia con un body llamativo y algún balbuceo. Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de poder llevar a sus hijos a un acto tan importante para ellos que, sabiéndose heterosexuales, pensaban con toda lógica que la orientación sexual ha de ser libre y respetada.

Y ya que estaban, festejada por los malos tiempos.

Mycroft también estaba allí. Era lo suficientemente mayor para no ir obligado a los sitios, pero él quería ir. Aunque no publicara su orientación sexual a los cuatro vientos porque, como él decía, no le importaba a nadie, le gustaba sentir por un día la libertad de ser uno mismo pues, por mucho que dijeran los adultos, el mundo no quería a quienes consideraba diferentes, y eso le ponía muy furioso. Su almohada era testigo.

El mayor de los hermanos Holmes estaba en edad de explorar y explorando encontró a alguien. Era un chico hermoso a sus ojos, algo vago y desaliñado, pero eso aún lo estaba procesando. Cada vez que le miraba pensaba en un futuro que se caía al suelo cuando las noticias de acoso salían en la televisión. Entonces subía a su habitación y lo pagaba con la cama. Sus padres intentaban calmarlo y, sin embargo, la realidad fuera de su casa era aplastante.

Ese año, Mycroft había invitado a Greg a la marcha del orgullo. Sin embargo, éste no había ido porque no se sentía cómodo. Ésa había sido la excusa oficial. La real era que si en el instituto se enteraban de que era gay, lo echarían del equipo de fútbol, y él adoraba el fútbol, por mucho que quisiese a Mycroft. Así que Holmes no pudo más que darle tiempo. El instituto podía ser muy duro a veces, no se lo iba a poner más difícil.

Allí estaba pues, con Sherlock con un niño, en ese momento desconocido, bailando entre colores, música y serpentinas, con sus padres disfrutando del espectáculo y con él mismo, con una sonrisa amable, apoyado en su paraguas.

Se sentía feliz de poder estar, aunque fuera sin su romance juvenil. En todos los años que llevaba yendo al espectáculo, nunca se había sentido tan vinculado a una comunidad que le había abierto los brazos a tanta gente en pro de la diversidad.

Sus padres habían hecho eso posible. Como dicen, _en la variedad está el gusto_. Y a Mycroft ese pensamiento le dio antojo de tarta.


	2. Adolescencia

Siete años después, Sherlock ya estaba en el instituto y no veía la vida como lo hacía a sus cinco años. Su carácter se había vuelto huraño y amante de la soledad, salvando las resoluciones de casos que le daban a su vida un empuje de orgullo. Tener a Greg como cuñado facilitaba mucho el acceso a los casos. Y aun con todo, fue a ver el desfile ese año.

Quien se saltaba esa barrera Soy Sherlock Holmes, no coartes mi espacio era John. Quizá por costumbre, tal vez por su paciencia infinita, pero ahí estaba, cada día y en la primera fila de la marcha. Había discusiones, desavenencias y un uso extenso del espacio personal, como es sano, porque toda pareja que se precie habla las cosas y disfruta de la soledad. Y fiesta.

John tiraba del brazo de Sherlock para estar más cerca de las carrozas, haciéndole sonrojar pero no encontrando resistencia. La música era ensordecedora y las personas arrolladoras, casi chocando a cada paso. Cuanto más se acercaban, menos figuras claras veían, pero merecía la pena con tal de estar entre todo aquello.

Greg decidió ese año por voluntad propia ir al desfile. Mycroft, en cambio, vio cómo su agenda se vaciaba misteriosamente conforme se acercaba la fecha y acabó, sin excusa, yendo a la última fila del desfile. Sus ganas habían ido decreciendo desde que dejó el instituto, al contrario que Greg, que disfrutaba más cada año.

Así, todos los años, Mycroft se pasaba los días inventando quehaceres que le mantuvieran ocupado para que su amado se los tirara por tierra. Holmes pensó incluso que era masoquista porque, en el fondo, le gustaba verle luchar por verlo allí con cara de perro. Aunque luego se le escapaba una sonrisa oculta por la mano. A todo ello se sumaba el hecho de no poder fumar y el nerviosismo que le suponía. Pero la salud es lo primero, aunque se muriera por un cigarrillo.

Algo parecido le ocurría a Sherlock a varios metros. Greg le había dejado parches para una semana y, si no hubiera sido por la negativa de John, se los habría puesto todos.

Watson miraba a todos lados pensando en las vidas detrás de los colores, especulando si sería o no buena, si la familia los habría aceptado o vivían, al contrario, de recuerdos. Su familia entonces llevaba bien su orientación después de explicaciones varias y el ejemplo de su hermana, pero sabía que no todo el mundo tenía esa suerte.

El mismo Greg había tenido problemas de aceptación en casa y vivía con Mycroft sin un penique, lo que elevaba su ya estresada vida de estudiante de policía.

Mycroft veía a su hermano a lo lejos. Le veía feliz, _sherlockianamente_ hablando, y eso le alegraba. Él había perdido la batalla de llevarlo por el buen camino pero John, ese chico que encontró de casualidad aquella tarde de hacía ya siete años, quizá él aún podía guiarle. Quizá y sólo quizá su hermano sería tan feliz como él lo era, aunque su puesto en la política le tuviera que costar el doble de trabajo, viendo el panorama social.

Si llegaba a presidente, Greg sería primer caballero, y le había prometido una banda de míster. Con reproches del futuro inspector, por supuesto, y las risas de los que veía de lejos dándose un profundo beso.

Yo también quiero, pensó, y besó a Greg como cualquier chico besa a su novio por la calle. Porque besar a Gregory Lestrade era un orgullo.


	3. Juventud

La vida de Sherlock y John había sufrido cambios, pero no sólo la suya. Si bien la pareja se veía menos por motivos universitarios, Mycroft y Greg tenían sus propios motivos para que les pasara lo mismo. La carrera de Mycroft le hacía pasar más tiempo cerca de la reina que de Lestrade y éste, aspirante a DI, se pasaba los días en las calles detrás de toda persona que se saltara la ley. Y eran muchas.

John ese año veía el desfile desde otra perspectiva, con Greg de compañero de té en Protección civil. Desde el nuevo punto, el lado oscuro quedaba a plena luz. Alcohólicos, alguna persona forzando a otra, vómitos e incluso sobredosis que, rápidamente, eran llevados a la ambulancia y, si era necesario, bajo arresto con una llamada a la policía que patrullaba por toda la calle.

Sherlock no iría acompañado de su hermano, se negó en rotundo ante la petición por mensaje, después de haberle llamado cincuenta literales veces. Por eso estaba el detective en una esquina, viendo pasar carrozas, colores, niñez ilusionada y adultez próxima.

El tiempo, para lo que el público general consideraba "madurar" iba demasiado deprisa y las tentaciones opuestas a John eran tantas y casaban tan bien con su ansiedad que le hacían escribir a su novio antes de desviarse del camino. O después.

_—_ _¿Dónde estás?_ _—_ **_SH_ **

_—_ _En Oxford Street_ _—_ **_JW_ **

John se quedó esperando a Sherlock mientras Greg daba una vuelta por los alrededores con Sally, una compañera. Por el camino, sin quererle ni intentar ocultarlo, Greg comenzó a hablar de Mycroft. Sally escuchaba atentamente cada detalle de ese amor que desprendía, todo lo atenta que podía estar entre la multitud más descomunal que había visto. Lestrade entonces se dio cuenta.

—Disculpa, yo no... No es que esté saliendo del armario ni nada de eso.

Para salir de algún sitio antes hay que estar dentro —la sonrisa de la chica le dejó tan tranquilo que se guardó el resto de excusas.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock llegó al puesto de vigilancia. John le esperaba con un té caliente y una manta naranja. Al llegar, Sherlock tomó el té entre sus dedos y rehusó la manta, pero John se la puso por encima igualmente.

 

—Te hará bien.

—Discrepo extensamente.

La música oscilaba entre estruendosa y catártica. Sherlock cerró los ojos para impregnarse del ambiente sin depender de la vista, creyendo así ser más objetivo con el mundo que le rodeaba. John le tomó por detrás y los abrazó con ahínco, cerró los ojos también y se dejó llevar por el momento. Deslizó los labios por la barbilla de Sherlock y le besó, obteniendo un beso más profundo como respuesta. Las manos no intervinieron porque John no quería "exhibirse", según él.

Si hubiera sido por Sherlock, otra postura habrían mantenido.

Por otro lado, viendo a Lestrade patrullar con Donovan por medio de las cámaras, se encontraba Mycroft en el Club Diógenes.

Mycroft había visto herido su orgullo cuando Sherlock le dijo que no quería ir con él al desfile. Su papel de hermano mayor se tambaleaba y no de sentía de humor para discutir con Greg. Sobre todo porque sabía que le daría la razón a Sherlock aludiendo a la mayoría de edad y la independencia emocional de éste, algo que Mycroft no compartía.

John le había dicho que cuidaría de su hermano, que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, Mycroft Holmes no tenía esa palabra en su diccionario. Él vivía en la preocupación continua.

Así pues, con su novio de aquí para allá ayudando a la gente, Sherlock por la labor de no hablarle -o eso imaginaba- y John de cuidador de su hermano y del resto de la ciudad, él se sentía con poca cabida. Por ello, se quedó en el Club y vio el desfile desde su sillón.

Ése fue el primer desfile que no pasaron los cuatro juntos, físicamente hablando.


	4. Madurez

_La madurez es cosa de vinos y frutas_. Eso pensaba Sherlock desde que se empeñaban en otorgársela. Su vida se estaba volviendo demasiado estable para seguir siendo divertida y, el deseo hecho forma con bigote, estaba demasiado ocupado asistiendo pacientes para asistirlo a él.

Sherlock se había convertido en el único detective consultor del mundo y se sentía más solo que nunca. Cuando antes pasaba casi todo su tiempo con John, ahora pasaba el mínimo y porque compartían cama. Cuando él tenía un caso, John tenía una guardia. Cuando llegaban las vacaciones, John se iba a la India a ayudar y Sherlock viajaba a Sussex a resolver los casos de la zona. La relación era insostenible. Incluso llegaron a plantearse dejar la relación de mutuo acuerdo.

Sin embargo, la época de bonanza llegó a su fin y el tiempo en conjunto volvió a ser mayor. Sólo que se habían acostumbrado a estar separados y el caos se apoderó del 221B. Así que decidieron darse un tiempo.

 

John empezó a salir con mujeres. Su idea era conocerlas, ver más allá de las nalgas de Sherlock... nada del otro mundo. No fue eso lo que pasó. Recorrió tres continentes de cama en cama, echando siempre en falta las mismas nalgas, hasta que acabó en el ejército recibiendo una bala en la lucha armada.

 

Sherlock, por su parte, viajó a EEUU, a Japón, a la Conchinchina... Su búsqueda era más espiritual que económica y mucho menos cárnica. Pretendía encontrarse a sí mismo y, desgraciadamente para él, lo hizo, con todas las consecuencias. Sherlock se vio desamparado en un mundo que no quería. Echaba en falta el calor de las noches, los besos rehusados y la sonrisa que permanecía aún en el error cometido. Así que volvió a casa.

 

Fruto del destino o de duendes irlandeses, fue en la puerta de Baker Street donde los añorantes examantes se encontraron. No hubo palabras, sólo el golpe del equipaje contra el suelo y el aplauso de unos taxistas muy amenos y con poca vida. Ni siquiera el dolor del hombro de John los separó.

 

A bastantes kilómetros, la historia acontecía de otra forma.

La relación entre Lestrade y Mycroft no pasaba ni por buenos ni por malos momentos porque no había relación. Sin embargo, al contrario que su hermano y el doctor, ellos sí mantenían la parte íntima. Por ello, a pesar de no pensar en un futuro juntos, sí que compartían una vida en el presente.

 

Greg había ascendido hasta DI, con toda la carga de trabajo que ello suponía. Con el trato que tenía con Mycroft, podía estar con quien quisiera cuando quisiera y en cualquier lugar, al igual que la otra parte contratante. Lo único que debía ser respetado era la amistad que los unía y un mínimo de encuentros anuales firmados ante notario. Todo muy estilo Mycroft.

 

Él mismo, tenía tal cantidad de compromisos que no tenía tiempo ni para mirarse dos veces al espejo. Con una dieta pobre en fibra y rica en hidratos, una cinta de correr sería su próxima compra o acabaría por no poder entrar por la puerta.

 

Aun con todo, Mycroft y Greg eran felices en sus quehaceres diarios y lo que quedaba de su aliento al volver a casa. Salvo un día. Un día lo cambió todo, como en los cuentos de hadas.

 

Lestrade estaba solo en el sofá tomando una cerveza y viendo el fútbol. Inclinó la botella y vio que ya no caía, así que tomó su chaqueta y salió a comprar. No pudo llegar al supermercado porque un coche negro lo interceptó, con zarandeo incluido.

 

Mycroft se sentía demasiado mayor para andar detrás de nadie pero demasiado joven para pedir perdón. Expresar sus sentimientos tampoco es que hubiera sido su afición favorita de la infancia, así que se lo explicó a Greg con un vaso de whisky en la mano y otras tantas en el estómago.

 

Cuando la bebida toma protagonismo, el camino no suele ser bueno. Qué profecía más acertada. El suelo del coche se cubrió de un asqueroso y maloliente vómito, tan desagradable que los ocupantes del vehículo, contando con el conductor, tuvieron que salir y llamar a otro para que los recogiera.

 

Mycroft, o más bien su mayordomo, porque él no estaba en condiciones de decidir nada, llevó a Lestrade hasta la habitación de invitados. Esa noche cada uno durmió en una habitación sin más ropa que la interior y más calor que las sábanas. No era un estado para hablar y ahí quedó la palabra, esperando el desayuno o la pastilla efervescente.

 

No como Sherlock y John, que durmieron abrazados toda la noche. Sí, dormir y Sherlock en una misma frase no se considera error gramatical. Ese año, el desfile no fue más que un recuerdo en sus sueños.

 


	5. Sabiduría

El tiempo es una constante, incluso para un Holmes.

Los hermanos Holmes llevaban muy mal el tema de la edad, y ya estaban entrados en años. Siete años mayor, concretamente, era Mycroft con respecto a su hermano. Sin embargo, ese hecho no hacía más que acrecentar su ya mala relación con éste. Negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación. Las fases del duelo se repetían semana tras semana para abulia de todos.

El detective consultor único en el puesto no quería dejar el cargo, las tardes en casa eran aburridas -como siempre- para él y desquiciantes para John, así que propuso a Lestrade seguir con los casos, aunque eso supusiera no cobrar la jubilación. Lestrade, que se aburría en casa a más no poder pero quería seguir cobrando el dinero que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir, le propuso hacerlo de incógnito.

Pasados unos días, Mycroft se extrañó de que su marido, al que veía en el desayuno cada mañana, no pasara por casa hasta la hora de cenar con historias que sonaban a su hermano con cinco años. Así que preguntó a John por si sabía algo al respecto. John, notando recelo en la voz, consultó con Lestrade la duda de su esposo, obteniendo un _Ni se te ocurra decirle nada que me lleva al campo_ muy convincente.

El problema es que Sherlock estaba por allí y escuchó la conversación. Enfadado con su hermano por -inserte aquí-, sabía que éste quería tomarse un descanso en la casa familiar por una larga estancia y que Greg no estaba por la labor porque estaba demasiado apegado a la ciudad y su crimen. Sin embargo, él sí quería pero no le daría el gusto a su hermano.

De vacaciones forzosas en Sussex, la mansión Holmes albergaba a los dos matrimonios y más de una mala cara. Con los padres descansando desde hacía más de una década, su recuerdo se hacía más nítido en esa casa. Eso no ayudó con la mala cara de Mycroft.

Fue la televisión la que finalmente alivió la tensión de la sala. En ella, encendida por alguien en algún momento, el desfile del Orgullo se hacía presente. Los recuerdos afloraron y más de una lágrima quiso escaparse de las miradas de soslayo.

No pudieron seguir enfadados. Incluso olvidaron el motivo de la disputa.

En la pantalla, sin esperarlo, una cara familiar se dirigía a la cámara con una fotografía extraña en la mano. Cuando enfocaron mejor, los cuatro reconocieron a Hamish con una ecografía. El júbilo se apoderó de la mansión sin necesidad de subirle el volumen al televisor.

Pasadas unas semanas los cuatro volvieron a la ciudad, con el correspondiente enfado de Mycroft. Su deseo de pasar el resto de su vida en el campo se había vuelto monótono. Greg estaba más en casa de John y Sherlock que en la suya propia, aunque ellos siguieran con las costumbres de siempre y el frigorífico fuera zona de peligro.

Esa situación tenía que cambiar. Greg quería a Mycroft, pero no de esa forma, porque acabaría con sedantes. Entonces se le ocurrió un plan. Puesto que a su marido le gustaba el campo, aunque fuera un deseo tardío, le daría campo.

_Billetes para Wellington, Nueva Zelanda_.

Ya allí buscarían la casa más recóndita de la civilización con WiFi.

Pareció dar resultado cuando Mycroft dejó de quejarse por un mes completo. Greg estaba alucinando con el resultado, tanto, que pensó hasta quedarse allí para siempre. Sin embargo, su deseo de volver a Londres era mayor, y Mycroft lo comprendió. Al fin y al cabo, allí estaban Sherlock y John, su familia y, aunque fuera igual de cabezota que su hermano, negando _goldfish_ a discreción, los echaba de menos.

Porque los hermanos Holmes siempre se han querido pero, si alguien lo insinúa, lo negarán sin dilación. Por eso se casaron con ellos Greg y John. Por eso y por amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Alimentan mis ganas de seguir escribiendo.  
> Que tengan un buen día. Nos vemos.  
> ORGULLO


End file.
